Love of Dusk
by Bulldo
Summary: Yes, chapter eight is finally up! its been a long day for the camping trip... Anyways, the girls were kidnapped and it is up to Shugo and Balmung to find them. ShugoxHotaru and btw Hotaru is a girl in this
1. Is this Love?

Bulldo: No Dot Hack Midnight isnt cancelled, I'm just taking a break.

Lil'Tsukasa: An extremely long one.

Lil'Mimiru: Because he doesnt own dot hack or any of the characters.

* * *

'What is love?' Shugo thought. 'Am I in love? Should I ask someone if I am? I know I will ask Rena!' Shugo thought and started typing an email.

-Hey Rena Its Shugo. I'm confused about something maybe you could help meet me at the chaos gate in Mac Anu.  
Shugo-

Shugo waited for a reply which came back quiet quickly.

-Okay Shugo, you were never that great in school lol, jk, but what are you confused about I wonder?

Rena-

'Well I hope she will understand.' Shugo thought. Rena logged into Mac Anu server.

"Well?"

"Um… can we go somewhere a little more private?" Shugo asked.

"Mireille's Hide Out!" Rena said and they walked over to her secret hide out. Okay this is private, what?"

"You don't have to be so grumpy!" Shugo said.

"I'm not grumpy, I'm busy!" Rena said.

"Okay, well this is kinda of long so maybe later." Shugo said and Rena logged out. 'Lets try Ouka!' Shugo thought.

-Ouka I want to talk to you about something maybe you can help me, meet me in Mireille's secret hide out okay?  
Shugo-

-Okay Shugo see you there,

Ouka-

Ouka was actually in Mac Anu already and it didn't her long o get there. "You wanted to talk about something with me Shugo?"

"Um yes, I just wanted to know… how do you know when your in love?" Shugo asked.

Ouka giggled a bit, "Why Shugo? You have a special someone?"

"Ah um… I might… but I don't know…" Shugo said.

"Well love is interesting, its hard to tell, but I think you just know, like when the person looks at you, you kinda of get a jolt. Or you seem to cant stop looking at them." Ouka said.

"Oh, well…"

"So Shugo who is it?"

"I don't know I was curious on what feels like." Shugo told her.

"Hmm, well I wont forget this I'm determined to find out who it is!" Ouka said and left.

'Okay I guess that helped a little, but I need more input, Mireille may be good!' Shugo thought.

-Mireille I really need to talk to you about something, I think you can help me, meet me at your hide out.  
Shugo-

"Finally you asked me!" Mireille popped out randomly.

"AAH! Mireille! Why were you spying on me?"

"You seemed distressed." Mireille said.

"Oh well I have a question for you what is-!"

"I think it's a warm fuzzy feeling!" Mireille said.

"Ah….okay."

"I know who you like!" Mireille said.

"No no you don't!" Shugo yelled.

"Yes I know! ITS HOTARU!" Mireille yelled.

The door was kicked down and Ouka and Rena ran in, "No way really?"

"No! Its not true!" Shugo said.

"Its got to be she's the only one you haven't asked what love is yet!" Mireille said.

Shugo saw an opportunity to get out of this, "I could of very well asked any of you last. I didn't mean to put her last for a reason."

"LIES!" Mireille screamed in a hyper way.

"Calm down Mireille we will figure this out eventually." Ouka said.

"Figure what out." A quiet voice asked and Hotaru walked in.

Ouka snickered and elbowed Shugo, "If your so brave and really don't have a crush on her ask her what love is about." She whispered and She signaled Mireille and Rena to leave with her.

"What was going on, Shugo?" Hotaru asked, Shugo jumped when he looked at her he got a warm fuzzy feeling and he started to stare. "Um Shugo?"

"Huh? Oh nothing I just need to ask you something."

"Well what is it?" She said quietly.

Shugo stopped for a second and accidentally read an email out loud "I love you?"

"…"

"Um no I didn't say that! I was reading an email!" Shugo said.

"I understand." Hotaru said.

"Its from Ouka, she probably was playing a joke on me…' Shugo said to himself.

"Okay I just wanted to ask… what is love?" Shugo asked.

Hotaru thought for awhile, "Its when you feel something towards someone… the need to protect them, when you feel attracted to them like a magnet… when you just have this feeling that can trigger all feelings… for instance I love my Grunty, if someone harmed it I would be angry, and when I'm around it I'm happy." Hotaru said with a smile.

"Uh I guess that makes since."

"Do you love someone Shugo?"

"Huh? Me no way not yet, no."

"I love someone, Shugo."

"Wow really who?"

"I cant tell you."

"Oh…"

"Would you like to meet offline some time?" Hotaru asked.

"Um, but you live in America."

"I'm going on a vacation to Japan tomorrow would you like to meet me somewhere?"

"You are! I would really like to see you." Shugo said

* * *

Bulldo150: Review please next chapet coming soon.


	2. Mireille's Mom and Hotaru's Arrival

Lil'Tsukasa: You only got two reviews.

Bulldo: What are you saying that means I"M LUCKY! IT MEANS SOMEONE READS THESE STORIES!

Lil'Mimiru: Lets burst his bubble

Lil'Tsukasa: Right behind you, YOU DONT OWN DOT HACK!

Bulldo: Why do you have to do that to me! I know that already.

* * *

"Hotaru is coming to Japan!" Rena yelled.

"Yippee! I cant wait to meet her! Hey how about all of us meet offline!" Mireille suggested.

"You know what they say though, you shouldn't really meet someone offline if you met online." Ouka said.

"Yeah, but this is out best chance to see each other." Shugo said.

"Okay we will meet offline." Ouka said.

-Offline-

Hotaru squinted out the airplane window, nothing but clouds and blue water. She stared at some of the clouds one of them turned into a heart and he other into a bracelet. (Bulldo hits himself on the head, "That was the corniest thing I ever wrote… I'm going to do more!") Hotaru flushed from the trick her mind played on her, She decided to put on her baseball cap and do something for the rest of plane trip. She pulled out her laptop, "I don't think I get any internet service in a plane," suddenly the wireless turned on. "Oh… guess I do." Hotaru said to herself with a smile. She logged onto "The World."

-online-

"Where's Shugo and Mireille?" Hotaru asked.

"Their both at the airport, your landing in thirty minutes." Rena said.

-offline-

'Mireille is supposed to meet me here.' Shugo thought.

"Oh, Mireille look out the big kid is walking that way." A woman's voice said. Shugo flipped around a small four year old had just bumped into him.

"Mireille?"

"Shugo?"

"Excuse me, I'm sorry about that." The woman came over.

"No its alright I know your daughter threw the game called "The World." Shugo said.

"Yeah Mom, this is Shugo! Remember I told you about Shugo?" Mireille asked.

The woman held out her hand, "You're the one who she says is like her big brother, thank you for looking after her, my name is, Mistral." Mistral said.

"Oh um your welcome." Shugo said and shook her hand.

"You know I used to play "The World" four years ago." Mistral said.

"Really?"

"Yes I was once with the dot hackers Kite and Blackrose, I even fought a couple data bugs with Kite and Blackrose." Mistral said, "Haha listen to me ramble, I probably sounded just as hyper as Mireille back then and I wasn't nearly as young as her… obviously, because if I was that young it would be awkward."

Shugo looked down at Mireille, who was clinging to his leg, 'She's pretty good for a four year old at that game.' He thought.

"Hey I'm having trouble finding a baby-sitter for her, she really like you if your up to it could you?"

"Um I would have to ask my Dad, no wait I just need to leave a note on the fridge, so no I wouldn't mind." Shugo said.

"Oh thank you so much! Here's the address and you can invite your girlfriend that's coming over today." Mistral said.

"Um she's not really my…"

"FLIGHT 3007, FLIGHT 3007, FROM AMERICA, IS LANDING!" The loudspeaker yelled.

"C'mon Mom lets go!" Mistral and Shugo ran after Mireille. They stopped in front of a crowd leaving the airplane. Mireille was about to run straight into the crowd and be trampled by everyone, but Shugo grabbed her and picked her up.

Mistral who was going to do the same thing ran over to Shugo, "Wow you really are like an older brother to her." Mistral said. For awhile they just stared at the crowd walking out. A girl with a baseball cap and blonde hair forming a ponytail had just dropped her bag and everything spilled onto the floor.

Shugo put down Mireille and ran over to the girl and helped her pick p her stuff. "Here let me help you."

"Oh thanks, I'm just glad my laptop or my headset wasn't broken." The girl told him.

Shugo stared blankly at the headset, "Y-you play "The World"?"

"Yep, but I don't attack the monsters, its really mean."

"H-Hotaru?"

The girl looked up at him, "No way… Shugo!" Hotaru threw her arms around him, "I finally met you."

Shugo blushed, "I'm glad to have finally met you to, Hotaru."

Hotaru pulled away "Hey that's not Rena, do you have another younger sister?" Hotaru asked nodding toward Mireille.

"No, haha, that's Mireille." Shugo laughed.

Hotaru ran over to her and gave her a big hug, "Oh Mireille your so cute! I could just eat you up."

"I'm her Mom, Mistral." Mistral said and shook Hotaru's hand. "Shugo is baby-sitting her tonight, your welcome to come if that alright with your parents."

"Oh I'm here alone for right now their coming down in two days." Hotaru said, "but don't worry about me they gave me enough money to stay at the hotel and get meals."

"You don't want to stay in a hotel by yourself, you can come over my house and stay over there." Shugo said.

"Are you sure?" Hotaru asked.

"Yeah"

* * *

Bulldo: ha! Its not over yet folks, dont miss spin the bottle later in the story! lol 


	3. Truth or Dare?

Bulldo: MWUHHHAHAHHAHAHAHA I WILL LEAD MY ARMY AND MAKE THE SHUGO/HOTARU REVOLUTION!

Lil'Tsukasa: Here he goes

Lil'Mimiru: Your army? Let me see it! (A bunch of Battle Droids come out of the ground, Bulldo then turns into GENERAL TEDIOUS!)

Lil'Tsukasa: Wouldnt General Grievous be better?

General Tedious: No of course not because thats copyright and I will need another Disclaimer.

Lil'Mimiru; Oh! LIKE YOU DONT OWN DOT HACK OR ANY OF THE CHARCTERS?

General Tedious returns to Bulldo: Darn it Lil'mimiru I'm a hundred times bigger then you but you still know where it hurts at!

* * *

"Well this is it." Shugo said, "You sure you want to come help baby-sit Mireille?"

"Yep, so lets get going." Hotaru said happily.

Shugo and Hotaru walked up the steps of the house and knocked on the door. "Oh Shugo, Hotaru, good I was just leaving for work. I work at night if you were wondering. I will be back at three in the morning I hope that's okay with you. Bye now!" Mistral had gotten into the car and left. Shugo walked in first, "Hey Mireille were here!" Shugo didn't here her, "She's probably trying to trick us, AAAAAAHHH!" Shugo was tackled by a tall girl with glasses (that Ouka in the unplugged page right?).

"Hey let go of Shugo, EEEK!" Hotaru was grabbed by a four year old and a fourteen year old.

"Ack let go, hey Rena why are you grabbing Hotaru and wait a minute so is Mireille which means this is…. Ouka?"

"Dammit I knew we should of whore masks!" Ouka cursed.

"Hey I Mireille's baby sitter so don't cuss around her!" Shugo yelled.

"Its alright Shugo, I know what all of those mean even the f word which is" Shugo interrupted Mireille.

"Were trying to keep the T and as your baby sitter never say that word again." Shugo told her.

"Hey since were all here lets play something!" Rena said.

"Truth or Dare!" Ouka said pulling out an empty bottle.

"Okay!" Mireille agreed, so they all formed a circle, Shugo was up first, it landed on Rena.

"Rena, truth or dare?"

"Truth!"

"Who do you like?"

"Uh uh uh…."

"BALMUNG SHE TOLD ME!" Mireille yelled out loud.

"Okay that works your turn to spin it Rena" Shugo said and Rena gave him an evil glare meaning payback, fortunately it landed on Mireille.

"Okay Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!"

"STAY QUIET FOR THE NEXT HOUR!" Rena yelled at her, still mad because she blurted out that she like Balmung.

Mireille grabbed the bottle from Rena and spinned it. It landed on Shugo, she grabbed on of those sketch pads (You know those little pads that the weird pen thing and when you wrote with it you would see black on the other side uh I don't know what there called or how to explain them, but a lot of four year olds play with them). She wrote -Truth or dare?-

"Uh truth"

-Who do you like? P.S. This is payback for making Rena mad and then making me be quiet!-

"Do I have to answer this?"

-Well if you don't want to pick Dare.-

"Dare"

-Tell us who you like-

Shugo smacked himself on the head, 'What to do, if I say it what will Hotaru think of me?' Shugo thought, "I like… I like EVERYONE! Because everyone is a good person somewhere deep down!"

-I'm going to kill you-

"Wow he's good." Ouka said.

"Does that even count?" Rena asked.

"Well it answered the question didn't it?"

"Yeah I guess so" Rena said alright Shugo spin it again. The bottle landed on Ouka, who chose dare.

"I dare you to log onto 'The World' and go into a newbie area and fight level 1 monsters!" Shugo laughed.

"NEVER! Guh okay…" Ouka mumbled and did what Shugo told her. Ouka came back and spinned the bottle, it landed on Rena again.

"dare…" Rena said.

"Call up Balmung and tell him you think he's hot stuff!" Ouka laughed.

"I've never seen the real him before." Rena said.

"Fine his Character Model." Ouka sighed.

"GRRR!" Rena growled and walked over to the phone and punched in his number. "HI this is Rena is this Balmung? Yes? Okay well I just called to say that you- I mean your character model IS HOT STUFF!" Rena cried out and slammed the phone down and laughed everyone else was laughing, except for Shugo who was waiting to get back to the game. The game had gone on and soon Ouka and Rena left. Shugo and Hotaru put Mireille to bed.

Shugo was on the couch and picked up the remote and flipped threw the channels. "Hey Shugo?" Shugo looked up Hotaru was walking closer to him, "Who do you like?"

"Uh…'

"Its alright you can tell me" Hotaru said and pulled her hat off letting her hair go freely.

"You know I kinda would like to keep it to myself for awhile right now"

* * *

Bulldo: I hope you like that one! I will update as soon as I can. 

Lil'Mimiru: No you wont

Bulldo: Yes I will!


	4. I Love You

Bulldo: Wow I Never had many people enthusiastic about my story like this I takea day off and everyone wants it to update lol I'm finally popular!

lil'tsukasa: Well you can be popular in highscool to CONSIDERING YOU JUST GRADUATED EIGHT GRADE!

Bulldo: your right I just change my output actions and I can be popular at Mitty!

LilMimiru: All this happiness is annoying You dont own dot Hack or any of the characters.

Bulldo: I should step on you Lil'mimiru...

* * *

Hours passed as they waited for Mistral and Hotaru fell asleep… on Shugo. Shugo was about to jump, but he controlled himself. Finally a car parked and they were allowed to go when they got home Shugo found a reply note from his Dad saying he wouldn't be home all night. Shugo also put Hotaru on his bed and threw himself on the ground with a sleeping bag and pillow, he soon fell asleep.

"Haha he sleeps so funny."

"Rena did you always no this?"

"No I didn't"

Shugo was awakened by the sounds of voices. He opened his eyes Hotaru was smiling straight down at him, and Rena and Ouka were over. "Good morning sleepy head." Hotaru giggled.

Shugo blushed hard, 'Sleepy head? Why did she just call him that?' Shugo thought. "Uh, good morning, what time is it?"

"11:03 A.M. you sleep in way to long." Ouka laughed.

"H-hey! When you stay up until 3 then have to carry someone sleeping home, then you tell me what time you get up!"

"Look, Shugo, you made me fight weak monsters okay? I make fun of you for another three years." Ouka said straightening her glasses.

"Wait a minute why did you carry someone home who was it?" Rena asked, Hotaru and Shugo both blushed, "Oh I see what's going on here." Rena said.

"No way they got together!" Ouka yelled. The door bell rang.

'Saved!" Shugo thought as Rena and Ouka went to get it, "Hotaru, I… what Rena and Ouka said back there I…" Shugo couldn't put the words in his mouth. Hotaru threw herself into him, "Hotaru what are you-!" Shugo's lips were pressed against hers, Shugo pulled away.

"Shugo, I love you…"

"I love you to Hotaru…"

"Shugo!"

Hotaru and Shugo turned around, 'Oh its only Sanjuro…' Shugo thought having met him before, 'at least its not my Dad, who would tell me girls are useless, but Sanjuro looks surprised.' Shugo looked at Hotaru then to Sanjuro, "Sanjuro I can explain."

"Hahaha no need to, you just should of told me before I always knew that you to were meant for each other." Sanjuro said and started to laugh, Shugo and Hotaru started to laugh also.

"Whats so funny?" Rena asked, the door bell rang AGAIN!

Rena opened the door a tall man and little Mireille were standing there. The tall man took Rena into his arms, "My-lady, if my character model looks good to you, how do I look?"

* * *

Bulldo: Its not over yet! WE STILL HAVE HOTARU'S WHOLE VACATION TO GET THROUGH!


	5. Date Disaster!

Bulldo; Alright alright! Happy? I updated... geez I ake a break because I got lot of school work going and then scha zam, I get emails, sayinh update soon. Welll theres a new character now he'll have a side story, ut hes mainly there just to annoy Hotaru.

* * *

Rena's eyes seemed to get flames in them, "PERVERT!" she yelled and punched him in the nose. The tall guy was knocked out, and Mireille looked at Rena to the unconscious guy…

"WHOA! Go Rena you just KO'd Balmung!" Mireille exclaimed with a large smile.

"That guy was…" Rena fainted.

Meanwhile Shugo and Hotaru entered The World, deciding to got on a "date" which was more of a dungeon adventure but this time it was just the two of them. Before they left they decided to pick up supplies at Mac Anu. Shugo spotted someone who looked unusual. "Hey Hotaru, have you seen that character type before?"

Hotaru turned around, "Oh that's a new type, called a ninja."

Shugo looked at the person, he had a dark blue pants, a grayish vest, and under it he wore a dark blue long sleeve shirt, on his head was a head band with a clock symbol on it (If any of you watch Naruto I kind of got the look of a ninja from them so just think of them). "What does the clock represent?"

"Hmm… from what I read, ninja classes can choose an element, they also have new elements instead of fire, water etc. But to be a ninja with a special element such as time, he must be really powerful!" Hotaru said.

"Wow and I thought I looked like a geek with my character model!"

Hotaru sweat dropped 'I thought they looked cool' she thought.

"Hey he's gone…" Shugo said and looked around, Hotaru also looked around.

"Oy, looking for me?" a voice asked, Shugo and Hotaru looked up it was the ninja and he was standing upside down on the bottom of a flag pole, "I didn't realize I was so popular." He jumped down and stood right side up… he looked closely at Shugo. "And by the looks of you, I would say your pretty popular to, you have an interesting character model…"

Hotaru found the guy creepy and made an attempt to get away "Oh look, a flying armored super shogun with a rare item strapped to it!"

"Where!" The guy asked and turned around.

Hotaru grabbed Shugo and ran to the chaos gate, then warped to their destination.

The guy turned back around, "I don't see any…" he stopped Shugo and Hotaru were npt there. "This is more fun then I thought." He said and ran to chaos gate.

"What do you think that guy wanted?" Shugo asked.

"Who cares, now lets enjoy this…" Hotaru said.

"Oh so it's a date you two are on! I thought looked a little awkward for only the tow of you going"

Shugo turned around, but Hotaru didn't bother, "Who are you?" Shugo asked.

"You can call me Haku, but you're the one who's interesting…" The ninja told him, "Actually, it was the flying super shogun with the rare item, where did you say it was?"

"IT'S BEHIND YOU!" Hotaru yelled then gave her grunt a large fruit so he turned big and Shugo and Hotaru ran to the dungeon.

"Phew I think we lost him…" Hotaru sighed, they continued their adventure.

"I always found these type of dungeons creepy, its like thin rock the bubbles." Hotaru said referring to the fire dungeons…"

"Strange I always though of it as the inside of a monster…." Haku's voice said.

Shugo and Hotaru once again turned around but they saw nothing, they looked up and saw Haku on the ceiling walking upside down.

"Hi!" Haku said.

"Look Haru-!" Hotaru started.

"Its Haku…"

"-Haku, WHY ARE YOU FOLLOWING US?"

"I found you two interesting, as you did to me." Haku, "And what was more interesting was that you said there was that you said there was an Armored Super Shogun , flying, behind me, but you weren't looking behind much less at me you were facing the other direction, how did you do that?"

"Their was no Shogun!" Hotaru yelled.

"Oh, then what did I fight?" Haku asked.

"You annoy me…" Hotaru said.

"I annoy everyone! MWUHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Rena screamed and woke up, "Whoa that was a creepy, dream, Haku? I wonder if he's real…"

"Of course I'm real Rena…" Haku said and was next to her in bed.

Hotaru screamed and woke up, she was in Shugo's bed and everyone else was looking at her… "Sorry, I had a nightmare, what happened? Why was I asleep?"

"You collapsed randomly after lunch…" Ouka said.

"You must not of gotten much sleep." Shugo said.

Hotaru got up, "Yeah, but im fine now…" She said, later she checked her emails, 1 new message.

>To: Hotaru

>From: Haku

>The World has you Hotaru…

* * *

Bulldo: WHA OH! Find out who Haku is! FInd out what Shugo and Hotaru do to get rid of him! STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! MWUAAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHA! 


	6. Camp Trip 1: LOTT

Bulldo: Wow... terribly sorry about that wait... I got wrapped up in the summer, then school started. Wow... you must hat me! lol, maybe... but would you really do that to me? lol. Kay this should satisfy your needs for a month (dont worry i will try to update before then)

* * *

**Camping Trip Part 1: Lords of the Trees**

In the dark dungeon the only light was the fires that were close to the walls. However these lights were almost fully diminished by the large amount of smoke. Shugo held his twin blades close to him. He saw a character that looked exactly like him doing almost the same thing. "Imposter!" Shugo yelled.

"You copied me first." The look alike told Shugo. Shugo lunged forward, but the next thing Shugo knew he was on the ground, blinking red for low health.

"Humph, I had no quarrel with you." The look alike said and lifted one of his blades to finish Shugo off

"Kite, it isn't worth it." Haku's voice said as he walked into sight, out of the smoke.

Kite bent down, "Next time Shugo, next time."

Shugo woke up from the strange dream. "Isn't Kite the guy my character was based after?" Shugo asked himself. "I wonder why he would be back." Shugo got up and made himself breakfast. The phone rang an Shugo picked it up.

"WANT TO GO ON A CAMPING TRIP!" Mireille's high pitched voice screeched through Shugo's ears.

"Aren't you a little young for that?" Shugo asked.

"Its okay, Ouka will take us, Rena and Hotaru already said they would go and mommy told me I could." Mireille explained rapidly.

"…right…" Shugo groaned. _Wow your Mom is protective._

"PLEASE!" Mireille pleaded, "Think of how romantic it will be, looking at the stars with Hotaru. The two of you… alone… in the dark…"

"Just how old are you again!" Shugo yelled into the phone Mireille did a fake, but real sounding whimper. "Fine I'll go… just tell Ouka to pick me up."

"Look outside!" Mireille squealed, Shugo went to the window. He saw Ouka, Mireille (with a cell phone), Rena and Hotaru in a large SUV waving.

"By the way nice pajamas." Ouka said.

"You had this on speaker phone?" Shugo asked loudly and Mireille hung up.

"Why are we heading toward the city?" Shugo asked.

"Were picking up Balmung." Ouka answered.

"Balmung? Were picking up Balmung?" Shugo asked.

"Yeah isn't it great?" Rena asked excitedly.

"Yeah… it sounds so fun…." Shugo said with sarcasm. Soon they stopped at Balmung's house. Balmung entered and sat next to Shugo. The two didn't speak to each other, Shugo found it annoying every time Rena googly eyed Balmung. And Balmung found it annoying how Hotaru kept messing with Shugo's hair. However the two kept to themselves, ticking time bombs just waiting for the other to go off first. Balmung soon pulled out a PSP and started playing _Star Wars: Battlefront II_.

"Amazing, you have a PSP?" Rena asked.

Shugo rolled his eyes. _Yeah, when he pulls out his PSP he's cool, when I pul out mine I get called a nerd._

Time passed in the car, there was about ten stops the girls had to make for bathrooms while the boys only made two, making a total of twelve stops in two hours. Cramped in the SUV the group was getting tired and stiff. "Okay," Balmung said, "When we get there, everyone break out in the Jurassic Park theme!" Balmung said.

Soon the camp ground was in sight and Balmung and Shugo started singing the Jurassic Park theme. They finished and all the girls had shocked faces. "Uh… yeah he sang it wrong." Balmung said.

"What no I didn't, yours sounded more like the Star Wars love theme." Shugo stammered.

"Oh really? What were you singing, CARE BEARS?" Balmung asked.

The car stopped and Balmung kicked Shugo out onto the camp ground. "Bastard…" Shugo groaned.

Balmung then chased Shugo off into the forest. Ouka slapped her hand onto her forehead, "Men, the only thing they are good for is killing spiders."

"Amen to that." Mireille said.

"Well I guess we have to set up camp with out them." Ouka mumbled. Night fell and Balmung and Shugo had not returned. Hotaru and Rena went to look for the boys while the Ouka and Mireille cooked dinner on the campfire.

-Earlier-

"Shugo of the red wood, I hereby declare war on the red wood kingdom." Balmung declared from a ramshackle tree house, wearing clothes that looked like Roy's in Fire Emblem.

Shugo appeared in another tree house, "Balmung of the oak! You will not succeed in destroying the kingdom of the red wood, thou shall die by my sword." Shugo wore a green tunic and a green hat that looked like Link's clothes in Legend of Zelda.

"I bite my thumb at you!" Balmung yelled and disappeared in the tree house. Shugo grabbed a pine cone and threw it into Balmung's tree house. "Ow! Damn… RETURN FIRE!" He yelled and he threw a large rock at Shugo's tree house.

"Bloody hell! You just took out my left wall." Shugo gasped.

Balmung jumped out of the tree house, "I go into the city and will leave none alive!" Balmung charged at Shugo.

"Brace the gates!" Shugo screamed and quickly grabbed pieces of sticks and wood to remake the wall. He grabbed a sharp stick and poked Balmung away.

"Bah retreat!" Balmung told himself and ran back to his own tree house. This continued on for several hours. During those hors Shugo repaired his wall and prepared pine cones and stones for throwing, he also fashioned a sword out a large stick. He could only wonder what Balmung was doing because much noise came from the enemy tree house.

Rena and Hotaru spotted the tree houses. "Balmung, Shugo, what are you doing?" Rena asked. Balmung and Shugo came up from their tree houses, "Please tell me you guys are not cosplaying…" Rena groaned as she saw what they were wearing.

"Ah! Athena, perhaps you have come to help me destroy Shugo, the notorious ruler of the red wood." Balmung said pointing a wooden sword at Shugo's tree house.

"Whatever, dinner is almost ready so hurry up and come back." Rena said.

Balmung jumped out of his tree house and Shugo was about to also, "No! I have blockaded you, you cannot leave." Balmung yelled.

"Damn…" Shugo grumbled.

Balmung, Rena and Hotaru returned to the campfire for dinner. Their conversations were halted by Balmung, "Shh… were being watched."

"Ew, by what pervert?" Rena asked.

Shugo jumped out of the bushes with his wooden sword toward Balmung, Balmung pulled out his and deflected the blow. "Impossible! How did you get through my blockade?" Balmung asked.

"Naboo cruisers are good at that." Shugo said.

Balmung leaned over, "Wrong movie buddy."

"Oh right… your Orcs are weak and their armor flimsy." Shugo said, "Now Balmung of the oak, prepare to be vanquished!"

* * *

Good enough for now? Hahahaha I just had to throw that bathroom thing in there, and you will find out what the dream means, not next chapter but maybe one in the future.. Until then, Good night and Good luck 


	7. Camp Trip 2: FF

Bulldo: happy I updated faster? Hey I know you think these chapters are short but sometimes they are two and a half pages, I mean like seriously I have to write up a huge 5 page essay for my Bio class so BE THANKFUL. Lol Im just kidding... kinda... but not really. lol

* * *

**Camping Trip 2: Final Fight**

The wooden swords clashed and the two men could not find an opening to attack. Balmung pulled away and so did Shugo. "So, this battle cannot be won by our skills with a blade, but with the knowledge of the elements around us." Balmung said. Then he stuck his sword into the fire and then pulled it out. "This blade will only last for a short time, BUT IT WILL DESTROY YOURS!"

"Aaaaahhhh!" Shugo yelled and ran off through the forest.

"Come back here you swine!" Balmung demanded then ran off after Shugo.

"Hey! You're going to hurt someone!" Hotaru stammered.

"Such is the meaning of war!" Balmung's voice answered trailing off in the distance.

"Told you their only good for killing spiders…" Ouka said.

"Well at least those two are becoming better friends." Mireille said.

"Yeah, until they murder each other." Hotaru said. For awhile they heard the sounds of owls and crickets until they heard.

"Damn!" Off in the distance.

"Which guy said that?" Rena asked.

"Sounded like Balmung." Hotaru said.

Suddenly Balmung burst into camp, "He got a river and threw water at my sword! Then he swung his and it broke mine because mine was just ash."

"Of course…" Ouka groaned.

Shugo burst into the camp after Balmung, "Your life is mine!" Shugo declared.

"Fall back!" Balmung cried "Fall back to the trees." Shugo chased Balmung back to the tree houses. Balmung threw pine cones at Shugo so Shugo went into his tree house. Pine cones and small stones were being thrown from tree house to tree house.

"Seize fire!" Balmung yelled, "The kingdom of oaks calls for a temporary seize fire!"

"The kingdom of red woods agrees." Shugo declared.

Balmung bent down and loud working noises that Shugo had heard before had come back. A half hour or so passed, "Okay temporary seize fire over!" Balmung yelled. Shugo listened and waited for Balmung's attack. He lifted his head up to see if Balmung was doing anything. "OPEN FIRE!" Balmung yelled and Shugo saw a huge rock to big to be thrown by human hands hurtling toward him. He ducked but the rock missed the tree.

"Oh shit! He's got a catapult! RETURN FIRE!" Shugo yelled.

Balmung saw a small light come from the enemy tree house as he loaded another large rock into the catapult. Then another light appeared and it shot out of the tree house coming toward Balmung's tree house. "What…? A fire arrow!" Balmung yelled as the fire arrow hit his tree house igniting a small flame.

Balmung fired another rock knocking out half of Shugo's tree house. Three more fire arrows landed in Balmung's tree house, lighting the catapult on fire. Before it burned completely he launched a rock covered with flaming sticks at what was left of Shugo's tree house. Both tree houses were destroyed and the two boys were laughing.

"Ah yes… Shugo we should do this again sometime. You truly know how to wage war." Balmung said.

"Agreed." Shugo answered.

In the bushes the girls laughed quietly, "They are definitely good friends now." Rena laughed.

"Lets head back to camp before they notice were gone." Ouka whispered.

Later

Hotaru and Shugo looked at the starry sky. They could here Balmung telling stories of his adventures in The World to Rena. "Do you really think this is going to work?" Hotaru asked.

"What-cha mean?" Shugo asked.

"Well I mean I live in America and you live here in Japan." Hotaru explained.

"A-are you dumping me?" Shugo asked.

"No! I love you, but the only way we will be able to see each other is through The World." Hotaru said.

"Balmung and Rena will usually see each other through The World." Shugo said.

"But they are not half way across the world from each other, if they want to go to the movies together they can." Hotaru said, "All I will be able to see is your avatar as we talk online! I don't know if I can-!"

Shugo put a finger to Hotaru's lips, "Don't be afraid, it will all work out. I promise."

Hotaru put her arms around Shugo, "I will try not to be afraid." She pulled away and leaned on him as they looked at the stars.

Balmung stared at his hands as he spoke "So I see Kite in the screwed up dungeon. It was really frustrating, every time there was a problem with system he was there. Immediately I suspect him of some sort of hacking, there was no other explanation."

Rena nodded as Balmung explained. Then Balmung stopped and looked at Rena, "What is this that we have Rena? I am an adult and your still a teenager."

"Your not that much older than me." Rena said.

"True, but to others it will look, strange…" Balmung explained. Rena leaned into towards Balmung, "No don't… don't kiss me." He said.

"But…Balmung…" Rena said and pulled back.

"I can't, it's just not right." Balmung said.

"Got any sevens?" Mireille asked.

"Nope, go fish." Ouka said, Mireille bent over and picked up a card.

"Oh UNO!" She squealed.

Ouka hit her hand on her forehead lightly, "Mireille you cant just mix games together so you can win."

"I win! I win!" Mireille said running around the tent. Ouka sighed and pulled out her laptop.

"Hey, no fair! You can go on The World without the rest of us." Mireille said.

"Hey no fair, you cheated on go fish by turning it to uno." Ouka said sarcastically, "Go to bed its past your bed time anyway." She said.

* * *

Bulldo: Poor Rena... I might completely stop Balmung and Rena's relationship. Honestly Balmung is an adult its just as bad as putting Rena and Shugo together their brother and sister. (no offense to the people who write those, thats just my opinion.) 


	8. Camp Trip 3: Kidnapped

Well that was wierd... I actually had this done awhile ago but I oculdnt upload for awhile Heh well sorry for the other delays sweatdrop I mean you guys cant seriously be that mad at me a gun is fired at Bulldo HEADSHOT!!!

* * *

**Campin Trip 3: Kidnapped Part 1**

"Shugo…" Balmung whispered and poked Shugo in different places. Shugo awoke from his sleeping bag and looked at Balmung with a tired glare.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Shh!" Balmung demanded and glanced from side to side quickly.

"What are you so scared of?" Shugo asked quieter.

"The girls are gone!" He whispered loudly.

"Their what? Then… wait… what were you doing in their tent?" Shugo asked Balmung seemed appalled at the question.

"Why does that even matter?!" He asked.

"You pervert…" Shugo muttered.

"You would have done the same thing if you were awake… and bored." Balmung said.

_Not with my sister in there. _Shugo thought, "Anyways so their missing right? They probably went to take a bath in some hot spring."

"Sweet! Uh… I mean… I doubt it they would have taken their towels with them, those were still in their bags."

Shugo's eyes narrowed, "So you went into their clothes to huh?" Shugo asked.

"Yes, I mean no. The towels were outside on top of the bags you know… the stacking on top of… um…" Balmung's voice trailed off as he looked to complete his sentence. "By the way do you always sleep with a piece of paper on your pillow?"

_What type of question is that? That's the type of question some mediocre writer puts in a story cause he doesn't know how else to go about the scene. _Shugo thought then turned around and sure enough there was a paper on his pillow, "It's a note!"

"Strange, I didn't hear anything." Balmung said to himself and Shugo raised an eyebrow.

"Did you take some drugs this morning?" Shugo asked.

"Everyday!" Balmung said happily.

"I'm going to ignore that comment…" Shugo said under his breath.

"Seriously, try this afrin it does every thing for your nose…" Balmung said then shoved a bottle of afrin nasal spray into Shugo's hands.

"Dude what the hell?"

"What you don't want it?"

"Yes I'd rather not try it, but more importantly… WE'RE GETTING OFF TOPIC!" Shugo yelled Balmung nodded in agreement.

"Read the letter Shugo!" Balmung demanded.

"I r ur enemie, I have ur pals." Shugo read out loud. The two were silent as they looked at the poorly misspelled and bad grammar letter. "What a genius…" Shugo said sarcastically, but Balmung took it seriously.

"Yes indeed! He is probably the biggest mastermind of all, kidnapping the innocent and fooling the wise into thinking he is a just another stupid person! That way the pursuers will only look in places idiots will go! The mastermind will stay hidden forever in the most confusing and hidden labyrinth of evil!" Balmung continued his speech and Shugo reached for the afrin bottle and quickly put it in the trash bag.

"That's great Balmung, so since you're so _intelligent,_ where would you take kidnapped girls to?" Shugo asked sarcastically again.

"I am glad you asked Shugo! Any sci-fi or action/adventure movie watcher knows that the best place to take people is in an underground lair!"

_Ah, perfect the idiot knows where other idiots go._ Shugo thought, "Quick Balmung! To the Balmung Mobile!" Shugo declared. The scene warped and Shugo was standing in front of Ouka's car as Balmung turned it on.

"Watch this Shugo!" Balmung said then Shugo went blind from a giant bright light.

"What the hell?"

"High-beams! Very useful when driving in the night!" Balmung declared, "We will also use them to spot our enemies lair!"

_Which is underground…_Shugo thought while rolling his eyes and entering the car.

-Menawhile-

"Mwuahahah!" Haku laughed as he looked at the four kidnapped girls who were hanging from ropes.

"You!" Hotaru yelled, "Why did you kidnap us?"

"Like I need to tell you." Haku snapped, "So you realize now when you saw me it was, more than just a dream."

"Actually no, thanks for pointing that out." Hotaru said.

"However since I need to make this moment serious I will tell my plans straight out to you." Haku said.

"Oh how wonderful! I hope its one of those long explanations so the hero will show up and stab you before you have a chance to defend yourself." Mireille giggled as she bounced around in her ropes, finding the situation amusing.

"I'm going to destroy the world!" Haku declared.

"That's it? How unoriginal! You're no different than those common TV villains!" Rena yelled.

"Not Earth you mindless fool! THE World!" Haku yelled.

"I must admit the name certainly can be… inconvenient… but still, how unoriginal and a lot easier!" Rena yelled.

"Well of course it won't be destroyed forever; if my plans succeed it will be gone for only about four seconds. Basically I'm-!"

"Oh get on with it! If you're going to leave me hanging here at least have some tentacle action!" Ouka screamed. An awkward silence befell the room and a strong wind blew past along with a tumble weed (underground of course). "Uh… nevermind."

In Other Places

"Alright stop the car I have to pee!" Shugo demanded and Balmung stopped. They were in the middle of the forest and had been driving for an hour. Shugo started to lean on a branch when it suddenly bent easily and ramp in front of the car appeared and went downward into a cave. "Holy hidden switches Balmung, the branch was a switch!"

"That was perfect Shugo, I'm so proud to have you as my sidekick!" Balmung said teary eyed then walked down the ramp.

"I'm not your… aww christ." Then Shugo followed and they entered the hidden lair. Shugo looked at the scene in front of him as he entered the large torture chamber. _One poorly dressed ninja, four captive damsels in distress and seventeen different torture devices. Oh this will be fun…_ Shugo thought.

"Amazing! I can't believe you found me! I thought you would read my note and think it was genius! Then you would spend hours searching for the most intelligent hide out, when really it was an obvious spot such as this!" Haku said.

Shugo fell over then got back up, "Are you kidding me?"

"Shugo quick prepare your weapons!" Balmung demanded.

"What are you talking about? It's not like were in The World! This is real life!" Shugo yelled.

"No your wrong, this is The World!" Balmung claimed and Shugo looked over to see Balmung in full armor and his sword ready.

"You got to be kidding me…" Shugo moaned

* * *

heh, could you tell i was bored? Well I will try to update as soon as possible... this is the last day off I have for the whole rest of the year... so dont plan on it soon, or... um... I will try and get it on the weekend. returns to his history research paper CURSE YOU RESEARCH PAPERS! 


End file.
